moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanwynn, Vianca, and Linura
Tanwynn Whitefire Description & Personality By Sin'dorei standards, she would still be a young adult, her young face and unscarred skin kept clean. At times she'll smell faintly of spices used for baking. Her ears twitch now and again, alert and always mindful of everything around her. Her fel green eyes, still full of young energy, look at the faces around her and a polite smile is flashed here or there. When not in robes made for an apprentice, she covers her slender frame in well-tailored clothes. She moves with purpose, not often pausing to look at something odd when she has something to do. Her steps are light and quick as she gets from point A to point B. She speaks in a light tone and a fast pace. Now and again, she can be seen practicing her spells. It seems she favors fire over the arcane or frost spells. This seems almost cliché for the fiery redheaded elf. With an impatient sigh, she pushes her hair away from her face and continues on down the road. -based on her Flag Tanwynn's initial personality is a trained politeness when engaging in conversation with someone who she has never met before. She can become quick with her words when she's excited about a certain subject and she loves to read and write haikus. The mage can become jealous of her family if they're receiving attention from those she may not like at all. She's not one quick to anger, but when her temper rises it stays for some time. She takes her studies very seriously and when she's practicing, she often doesn't stop if she's gone and burned herself. If she's grown used to a person she will generally be quite friendly with them, but rarely affectionate. That's saved for her sister, cousin and her lover. Vianca Sai'Thel Description & Personality Noticeable could be a thought that would cross one's mind. There is nothing evident when it comes to appearance, but there is something about her. In height she is average and her sharp features are striking and wise. While well kept, black tresses hung freely to frame her face. A long, thin scar cuts through her bottom lip which often causes her to pull it between teeth. Blades were readily seen upon her person any given time. More often than not, though, she will be caught moving in leather bound armour or comfortable cloth. When she speaks, her voice is soft-spoken. If a situation requires her presence known, however, she will not balk from speaking in a tone reflective of her confidence. She holds a guarded expression upon a cool visage. It is what has and will continue to leave most speaking whispered words of her lack of heart. -Via FlagRSP Linura Whitefire (In progress.) History Childhood Born to a branch of noble magisters, Vianca being the eldest then Linura and last Tanwynn, all three girls were given rocky beginnings all in their own way. Vianca, the niece to Tanwynn and Linura’s father Sularan, was born quite some time after the War of the Three Hammers, as were her cousins. Vi slowly became noted as the “black sheep” of the family as she didn’t seem very talented at all in the studies of arcane magic. Instead she became skilled with her stealth and daggers, finding a secret passion for sneaking around and following missions quietly and with deadly grace. Because of her new change in her profession, her personality became somewhat harsh and untrusting of those around her. She only grew close to those in her generation of the family, Tanwynn, Linura and her brother. Linura seemed to be about the same when she was born, showing an affinity for the arcane, but not in very ideal ways. As she grew, the family grew distant with her and the only one she was with in her early years was Vianca. The both of them became something of a dangerous duo, playing tricks on many others and small critters. Linura grew to have a sadistic side to her because of this, finding amusement with others’ discomfort. When her little sister was born, she began to direct her negative attention to baby Tanwynn. As Tanwynn came into the world, both of her older family members seemed to have it out for her. When she was old enough to walk and make full sentences, she already began to show potential at her family’s craft. This only began to antagonize her cousin and sister against her. The three grew up together with their own ups and downs, though Tanwynn seemed to suffer at the expense of her cousin and sister’s amusement. Often they would tease her or play harmful tricks on her. The little mage however, never told on them, which made the two continue their pranks with increasing intensity. One of Linura’s pranks went wrong some time later, causing Tanwynn to nearly freeze to death. As a result, when Tanwynn had recovered from a long sickness the prank had induced, she found she had become intolerant of her ice spells. Guilt made her cousin and sister soon grow protective of her, though their personalities never really changed. When the three were old enough, the Sai’Thel family followed an old tradition of theirs and sent away the youngest generation of the family. This included Vianca’s brother and many others who were distantly related. Tanwynn had begun to learn her fire spells in depth, although her intolerance had eased a bit. Vianca was still as deadly as ever with her knives and daggers, and Linura was also following her lessons as a mage. Sent away to learn to become successful on their own, the girls and their cousins parted ways, though they did keep in touch. They wouldn’t expect to return to their home for quite some time, prosperous and able to care for the elders of their family. Scourge Invasion When the Scourge attacked, the girls weren’t gone from their home for very long and were still relatively inexperienced. The invasion caused them to fight or to run and hide where they could. Eventually those who had stayed to fight were pushed away and also hid from the undead that seemed to never stop coming. The three were reunited some weeks later when they all wound up at Silvermoon’s front gate. Vianca was terribly upset when she learned her brother didn’t survive the attack and when they believed their family would come and collect them and bring them home to safety, they were surprised and angered to see they were wrong. Believing they were left to fend for themselves no matter what, Tanwynn and Linura cast away their family names and adopted the name Whitefire for themselves. Linura had suffered from the withdrawal of magic and soon began to feed on the fel energies more than her sister or cousin. Tanwynn had begun to grow ill as well in the beginning, but persevered and grew stronger with the help of the other two. Vianca assumed her role as the natural leader of the three and they lived together until they were sure they were stable enough to go out and pursue their paths the way they wished to. Tanwynn continues to grow stronger as a Pyromancer, hoping to join her cousin Vianca in the battles she’s heard about now and again. Vianca grew the strongest out of the three and was able to help her two cousins out without much trouble. However, she’d become terribly bitter to anyone else who didn’t have a blood tie to her unless they gained her trust after some time. Linura found she was very much at home as a warlock and learned to summon her own minion who, from time to time, would play the occasional prank on Tanwynn with, making her sister very wary of the demons who kept her company. Today (More to come...) Freinds & Relationships "Spectrix" A rogue whom she met on odd circumstances, soon became Tanwynn's suitor and soon someone she began a relationship with. She sometimes worries about how he and her family act with one another, Vianca especially is at odds with him but both seem to be making steps to get on one another's good side. She does seem to be quite enamored with him, even if he sometimes has an odd personality at times. More to come.